Son of the Darkness
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Shockwave has come to Earth...and he has brought someone with him. This new Decepticon is one that mirrors everything that the son of the Prime stands against. But what happens when he meets the young Prime for the first time? And who is he? One shot for Son of the Stars. Might add character if he is well received.


**So this was an idea made up by my little sister and she wanted me to write it for her, so go easy on us. What if, since Optimus and Megatron are the light and dark to each other...what if Jack/Ultimus had a dark too?**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, just my OCs.**

Son of the Darkness

"I find myself in urgent need of good news…" Megatron growled, glaring at his medic as the red mech stepped out of the Spacebridge, "So please, Knockout, tell me you brought back something _useful_,"

"Somethings, my liege…" the medic drawled, "And…_someones…_"

Someones? As in _plural_?

But who in the Pits of Kaon would still be left on Cybertron?

Megatron's audios picked up on two sets of footsteps coming from inside the Spacebridge…

A large, deep violet, Decepticon with a single, glaring, blood red optic stalked out of the Bridge.

"H-He _lives_," Starscream breathed, optics wide as he backed up.

"Shockwave…" Megatron whispered.

The mad scientist gave a low bow…and stepped out of the way.

As he moved, an even bigger mech strode out from the Spacebridge, his crimson optics lighting up as he caught sight of Megatron.

Black as a nightmare, cruel as the Fallen Prime…

The black mech's faceplates curled up in a smile as he gave a low bow.

"It is good to see you again," the mech said, baring his sharp teeth in a grin.

* * *

Hours later

Kansas City, Kansas

"You're still not going to talk, are you?" Jack asked his sister as she stared at her plate, not touching her food.

The sun was shining on Kansas City and the son and daughter of Optimus Prime sat on the outdoor patio of the café, at least _trying_ to enjoy the day.

It was kind of hard to do when they didn't know if any of their little family was still alive. The total radio silence thing, well, it kinda stank.

"He's ok, Dusk," Jack whispered softly, "He's not dead, we'd _know_ if he was,"

His sister's blue-black eyes gazed mournfully at him. Jack took her hand, rubbing it gently, feeling the pulse of her lifeblood singing through it.

"C'mon," he said, "Apparently you're not hungry and I can't eat any more."

Silence.

Jack sighed as he stood and picked up their trash, walking over to the bin…

Before running smack into someone and falling to the ground.

"Watch it," the man Jack ran into snarled.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident!" Jack apologized as he looked up at the man…

No, he was a teenager! Right around Jack's age!

He was tall, pale skinned, with broad shoulders and dark, midnight black hair, his eyes were shaded by sunglasses…

Or rather…they _were_ until Jack accidently bumped them off.

The teen's eyes were also dark, like the rest of his ensemble. The only difference…the teen's irises were so deep a _red_ they looked almost black.

"H-here," Jack stuttered, picking up the teen's sunglasses and handing them to him.

The teen had just snatched them out of Jack's hands…

When what felt like an electric shock jolted between the two.

In that instant, the world seemed to slow…

And the two boys' forms flickered, revealing two mechs for just an instant.

One was the blue, black and silver Ultimus Prime, also called Jack Darby. The other…

Was the nightmare black mech that had greeted Megatron only hours before.

The world sped back up and the two mechs flickered back to their human forms. The Decepticon glared hatefully at Jack.

"Who. _Are_. You?" he growled, _"What_ are you?"

"You first," Jack hissed.

The Decepticon smirked.

"You may call me…Tristan," he replied, "Now, answer me…or I'll reduce this café to ashes…"

"Jack," Jack growled, "My name is Jack,"

"That cannot be your name," the Decepticon, Tristan, scoffed.

"And I doubt Tristan is yours," the Prime's son retorted.

"Jack?" a soft voice asked.

Jack snapped his head over to his sister, who was glaring warily at Tristan.

"Can we go?" she asked, "He's not worth it,"

Jack looked at his elder sibling, then back at the newcomer.

"C'mon," he sighed, taking her by the hand and walking to Arcee.

"I enjoyed our chat, _Jack_," Tristan called, "Perhaps we will see each other…soon?"

"Don't bet on it," Jack growled, as Arcee took off.

"What was that all about?" his aunt asked.

"Just some jerk I accidentally bumped into," Jack growled.

* * *

Back at Darkmount, the black mech lay on his berth and looked up at the ceiling. Who was this Jack? And _why_ did the human turn into an Autobot in that instant they touched?

The door to his room slid open and the black mech stood bolt upright as Megatron came into the room.

"I trust you find your quarters comfortable?" the warlord asked with surprising gentleness.

"It is better than what I had on Cybertron," the black mech sighed.

"I am glad you are here Draconus," Megatron purred softly, putting a servo on the black mech's shoulder, "Your carrier, Nightshade, would be pleased with how well you have grown,"

"I will take that as a complement," the black mech, Draconus, replied, "Thank you."

Megatron took his servo from Draconus' shoulder and walked to the door.

"I have pressing matters to attend to," he stated, "Feel free to do as you wish,"

"I thank you," Draconus replied as Megatron began to leave, "And if it pleases you…I believe that I will accompany you for the time being,"

And the black mech drew closer to the Decepticon lord.

Draconus was _exactly_ where he belonged. And no one…not even the Prime or his upstart of a son…

Could take him from where he was now.

Right at his sire's side.

**So...should I add Draconus/Tristan (Draconus' holoform, Jack's the only one who is able to become human) to Son of the Stars? Or just leave him out? He would be Jack's Megatron...got to have an archenemy in their somewhere...**

**Just to clarify, my sister thought of Draconus looking like Megs, just like Jack looks like Prime.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
